


Love at First Sight

by katieklaine27



Category: AVPM - Fandom, Glee, Starkid, The Flash (TV 2014), chriscolfer, darrencriss, darrenfans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieklaine27/pseuds/katieklaine27
Summary: Darren Criss is a young attractive actor on a popular tv series who decides to take a chance on a young single mom who is hiding a couple of dark secrets.
Relationships: Darren Criss & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love at First Sight

Darren was out taking a walk in the park on a November day when he noticed a beautiful young mom strumming a song to her 18 month old baby. He decided to take a chance and introduce himself to the duo. "Hi there ladies, mind if I join you?" He took a seat next to the woman when she nodded softly. 

"Was that blackbird you were just playing?" 

The young girl couldn't believe Darren Criss was inviting himself to sit with her and her daughter. She was a huge fan but decided not to let him know. "Yeah," she replied shyly "It's my favorite song.." 

Darren smiled softly "Mine too..My name's Darren." 

The young girl bit her bottom lip before replying "Dakota.." 

The two exchanged an awkward handshake before Darren motioned to the little girl, "and who is this?" 

The small child had the same shy look as her mother did as she smiled softly, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. 

Dakota smiled at her child "This is my daughter, Gracelyn."

Darren watched as the little girl waved and Darren put his finger towards her as she grabbed it to shake his hand just as her mother had. "It's very nice to meet both of you." He smiled softly at the young child "She looks just like you..is her daddy busy working?" He looked at Dakota, a little anxious for the answer since he noticed she didn't have a ring on her finger. 

Dakota's smile faded softly as she replied "I have no idea what he's doing nor do I care." She realized that may have sounded harsh but she genuinely didn't care for the man. 

Darren looked at her sympathetically "Oh I'm sorry..I'm guessing things didn't end well with you two?"

"They didn't start well either."

"I don't mean to make you tell me, I'm so sorry, I intruded." The curly haired man apologized realizing he had said something he shouldn't have. 

Dakota glanced at her daughter. "No worries, Gracie and I are both happy now. That's all that matters, right baby girl?" Gracelyn smiled and babbled at her mother. 

Darren chuckled slightly "I think that's a yes." Dakota nodded in agreement as Darren continued to speak "If you two haven't eaten yet, I'd love to treat you to lunch?" Dakota looked at him, baffled that this young attractive actor wanted to take her and her baby out to eat but she agreed and the three went on their way. While they were eating, people commented how cute their baby was and that they were such a cute family and neither corrected any of them. Halfway through their meal, the restaurant was crowded with fans and paparazzi waiting outside to get their photo.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, did I forget to mention I'm kinda famous?"

Dakota blushed slightly "It's okay. I kinda forgot to tell you that I already knew"

Darren's smile widened a bit as he paid the bill, "Can I take you home?" The young mom nodded as she wrapped her daughter in the blankets of the stroller to shield her from the crowd of people awaiting them outside the restaurant. Darren reached for her hand as the two pushed past the paparazzi and began their walk home all while telling each other a little more about themselves. "I'd love to take you out again..if you're interested. Maybe just the two of us. Not that I don't love your company, Gracelyn." He looked down at the girl who only smiled at him in return. 

Dakota looked at her smiling daughter "I'm sure she'd understand." He smiled again and stopped when they arrived at her doorstep. 

The man gently touched Gracelyn's head "It was great hanging out with you Gracie, maybe we can do it again?" 

Gracelyn's smile grew as she answered with her first words to Darren since meeting him "Yes..!" 

He could tell she was just as excited to see him again as he was to see her. Darren looked to Dakota as he took his cell phone from his pocket, "Can I get your number?" She smiled half heartedly and slowly told it to him as he programmed it into his device. "I'll call you.." He hesitated but leaned in to kiss her cheek before turning to walk away. Dakota and Gracelyn waved at him as he walked down the street and the two headed inside. 

Dakota's brother was sitting at the dining room table working on remembering his lines for his new gig that he had coming up when his sister and niece walked in the door. "You look happy, what'd you do today?" 

The woman was clearly blushing deeply as she lifted her daughter from the stroller and put her on the floor to play in the living room. "I um...I went on a date."

"You what? With who?" Grant closed his script and stared as his sister sat across from him at the round table. 

"Actually... someone you are going to be working with." 

"Who?" Her older brother asked again.

"I'm not telling you because he probably won't ever call me." Her smile faded quickly as she realized the fact that he'd forget about her in a matter of days. 

"Kota, if he does that to you..I'll kill him."

"Grant, please don't say things like that. This is why I am not going to tell you. That means you too, Gracelyn. It's a secret." The nearly 2 year old waddled over to her mother when she heard her name. "Can you keep our secret?"

The brown haired girl nodded quickly "Yes, mommy."

"Pinky promise?" Dakota held up her pinky and linked it with her daughters before they both kissed their fingers. 

"It's not like I won't find out, D. Plus..Gracie and I are like this." He held up his two fingers that were intertwined before grabbing the small girl and tickling her belly causing her to burst into laughter. 

She smiled softly watching the two. She loved how close they were. "I know but I won't be the one to tell you. Not unless he calls. Which he won't." 

"Dakota, you gotta have some faith. Maybe he's one of the good guys. You never know." The man turned his niece to sit in his lap as he played with her hair. 

She smiled again watching Grace fall asleep. "I'll go put her down quick." Dakota took her daughter from Grant and once she had gotten to Grace's room she mumbled, "Maybe.."


End file.
